goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Wilson
Joshua Wilson Joshua Wilson (joshtwc10, FrolloComedian1997, TheWBYes TheCWNo) Was a former GoAnimator. He had made GoAnimate videos from 2013-2016. Pre GoAnimate History Joshua Wilson first Joined YouTube On December 27th, 2010. He made his 1st video, my tornado machine, using a camcorder he got for Christmas. He made a few more videos with them, all of which have vanished due to deleting the files or damage to the SD Card they were in. Then, his computer broke, and had to use his brother's old pc, to make a few videos using an old version of Windows Movie Maker. However out of at least 10, only 6 were found. Even after they were removed from YouTube. But while trying to make another, he accidentally infected with a virus, thus going a hiatus. Then in Late 2011 and Early 2012, he returned to making videos. In February 2012, Joshua Decided to make a project he wanted to since he last saw The Spongebob Squarepants Movie On TV one day. 3 months later, that project came out, and was called Spongebob 2: The Rise Of Josh. As of now: The video, while views are not visible, has about over 500 views. Then, a few months Joshua decided to plan a series depicting the character of The Rise Of Josh. Josh. In August 2012, The Josh Chronicles came out. He made the 1st season on a computer that he made the rise of josh. he only made 3 episodes of season 2, one of which has disappeared following the Brussels Terror Attacks. But while making what would become season 2 episode 4 and season 2 episode 5, the computer suffered a hard drive failure. The computer was later thrown away on Valentines Day 2013. Then, a thought came to mind, he wanted to continue his work but not deal with anymore issues, So he used his moms computer to complete his story. GoAnimate Years In August 2013, 1 year after the Josh Chronicles, Josh Joined GoAnimate. https://goanimate.com/user/0cRGLecRF9-Y He started off by making videos out of Warren Cook. But as Wilson was starting his fortune, He liked Andrew And Adriana. He got upset at LouieLouie95, and made a video out of him. Then, Brian Noller got pissed and disrespected his opinion. Thus, He and Brian Noller got into a War that would last for quite sometime. But along the way, he started to make videos out of Nick Jr's Piper O' Possum 2015's Tropical Storm Bill, The TripAdvisor Dog, and Checkers/Rally's Mascot Mr. Bag. And even ranted on The You Are An Idiot Computer Virus (Despite it being his greatest fear) Despite this, and many others, Wilson carried on. But as things were going as planned, A YouTube, Aldranster50 (UK), Made videos out of him all over an opinion. He related and gave him haters left and right. Then, In December 2015, Joshua Finally Apologized To Noller Via Hangouts, ending a 3 year war that quickly got out of hand. Joshua's last GoAnimate video was uploaded sometime in mid 2016. It showed his attempts to recreate the characters of the 1999 Cinar Animated Series: Mona The Vampire. After that video, no other video was uploaded to GoAnimate by him. Its impossible to determine whether Joshua will return to GoAnimate or Not. But That isn't happening according to Joshua. Likes And Dislikes Likes: Star Wars 3-7, Samurai Jack, Mona The Vampire, Untalkative Bunny, Family Feud, The Simpsons, KaBlam, The Nightmare Before Christmas, To Tell The Truth, I've Got A Secret, Press Your Luck, Black Sabbath, Metallica, Pantera, KISS, Slayer, Seether, Steel Panther, Anthrax, Motionless In White, Lamb Of God, Bullet For My Valentine, Megadeth, Slipknot, Hatebreed, Iron Maiden, Damageplan, Drowning Pool, Black Label Society, Disturbed, Dragonforce, Motorhead, Judas Priest. I Prevail, Nirvana, Gemini Syndrome, Stone Sour, New Years Day (Band and Holiday), Korn, Rob Zombie, Godsmack, Amon Amarth, Hellyeah, It Dies Today, Cannibal Corpse, System Of A Down, AC/DC, Evanescence, Phil Collins, Genesis, Johnny Cash, David Allen Coe, Ted Nugent,Taco Bell, KFC, Burger King, Panera Bread, McDonalds, Arby's, Red Robins, Tim Hortons, Hungry Howies, Little Ceasars, Pizza Hut, National Coney Island (Michigan), Dairy Queen, Subway, United States, Canada, United Kingdom ,France, Japan, Making Videos, Having a plan ahead of disaster, Earning Money In The Winter, Snow, Swimming, French Fries (Favorite food), Cool Ranch Doritos, Green Grapes, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Smart-water, Gatorade, Memes, Testing Old Computers, Checking the Weather, School, Lost Media, Chuck Norris, Super Planet Dolan, Pulp Fiction, Old Spice, EAS videos, Billy Mays Commercials, Team Fortress 2, and Shopping. Dislikes: VGCP, UTTP, THDTC, IGUA, YouTube Trolls, Hypocrties, Crohn's disease, people who take things too seriously, Jacob (His brother) going crazy at him, Del Taco, Grounded and user videos, Sequel videos, and being terminatedCategory:Former GoAnimators Category:Metalheads Category:Males